


Hey Guys

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'M GOING TO TRY TO DO A THING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Guys

 

So, I don't even know if anyone's subscribed to me... but if you are, hello!

I'm gonna try to do a thing. Uploading a fic/ updating a verse of mine every second saturday because I have buttload of unedited and partly finsished unpublished fics that are never gonna leave my documents unless I promised someone to publish them... 

Not every saturday because I know I won't be able to do that. 

Also I've got some already edited stuff up my sleeve so this saturday's gonna be part two of the 'Krissi' verse... after than I'm probably just gonna go through my stuff in order... so get ready for some alpha/omega dynamics first! 

(Sorry, Kate, this gon' mean a lot of editing for you...)

 

From my experience I'm always annoyed when a writer I'm subscribed to just does this kind of information so enjoy some stupid little ficlet about my favourite two boys

Destiel - Established Relationship - business man Dean

* * *

 

Dean loved the rare evenings when he came home to the sound of  zizzling  meat in the pan and boiling he loved it when  Cas  was cooking for him and he'd always sneak into the kitchen and wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck.  Cas  would lean back in his arms.

"I love you" He would whisper into his ear and then Cas would turn around and kiss him, mumbling 'I love you too' against his lips.

Dean also loved the evenings when he'd come home to Cas lying on the couch almost dozing off. He'd then  slide in between his husband and then cushions, pulling him close to his chest and nuzzling his neck, whispering sweet nothings. Cas would chuckle and lean into Dean, their body's aligning perfectly. They would watch TV together until the TV was only background noise and Dean would pull Castiel up the stairs into their bed.

Dean adored the evenings when he had to work late and Castiel was already in bed. He'd then slip beneath the covers, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's cheek and pull him close, dozing off next to him.

Today, however, isn't a night like any of these. Castiel and Dean have been fighting for a few days, because Dean was working a lot. He was co-owner of Singer Motors and Castiel missed the years when he'd simply been a mechanic and came home every day at six pm and didn't work on weekends. Now Dean was rarely home on time - in the last weeks even less because Bobby was sick and he was running the business basically on his own. He didn't come home last night at all so he really just wanted to fall into his bed. 

He really wasn't amused when he found that the door was locked. He knocked.

"Cas? You okay?" He asked.

"Oh look who's gracing me with his presence!" Dean heard Cas call from the inside.

"Come on, Cas, I'm tired." Dean said. "Please, can we talk tomorrow?" 

"You. Did. Not. Come. Home."  Cas  said. Dean sighed, leaning his head fall against the door.

"Cas, please, I fell asleep in the office last night. I'm sorry." 

"Dean, I married you to be with you." Cas said. 

"Don't do that, Cas, I love you, you know that. Please, Cas, I'm really tired." 

"No, Dean."  Cas said. "I want you to be here every night. I can't sleep without you." 

"Cas, you can sleep everywhere." 

"How am I supposed to sleep when I don't know if you come home?" Cas asked.

"I'll always come home, Castiel, I promise. I love you forever, every night, every day, every hour, every minute, I love you in every thing I do and I do everything for you so we can have a good life, a family and everything you wish for." 

"A family?" Cas asked, the door opening slightly. Dean framed his face, tilting his head up. 

"Of course, Cas, I want everything." Dean said. Cas smiled. 

"Can you try to work less?" Cas asked. Dean pulled him against his chest.

"When Bobby's back I'll work less, okay?" He asked, nuzzling his neck. Cas nodded.

"I haven't seen you in over twenty four hours." Cas mumbled.

"God, I'm so sorry, love." Dean said. "But I really am tired." 

They laid down together under the covers Cas holding Dean close, something he hasn't done for a week. Dean sighs into his neck, kissing his skin there.


End file.
